Entre Deux Feux
by Alexandrei Mc Fharlaey
Summary: Le héros confronté à de nombreux dilemme, entre intérêt et coeur!! *shounen ai*
1. Chapitre 1

Entre Deux Feux.  
  
Chapitre1   
  
DISCLAIMERS :Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoires ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est la vie, que voulez-vous…). Ils sont la propriété de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo, alors ne venez pas m'embêter, de toute façon je suis fauché. Cependant cette histoire est mienne, puisque c'est moi (oui, oui en personne) qui l'ai écrite. Alors ne me la piquez pas siouplaît ^^ ;;; ou bien demandez-moi au moins (la politesse, mes amis).  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette histoire des allusions à des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes (cependant rien de graphique, que du sentiment), c'est ce qu'on appelle du SHÔNEN AI. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez surtout pas (vous n'aurez rien loupé) !!!  
  
Ah, oui, sinon…Cette histoire est nulle (bah si c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur, faut pas s'attendre à un chef-d'œuvre, c'est sûr…)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Vous avez bien lu les avertissements n'est ce pas ?  
  
Le nom du Héros est Lexeï (non, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre lui et moi).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Jamais ! Highlander je suis, Highlander je reste ! »  
  
« Il en va de même pour moi. Je refuse de vous rallier. Je ne trahirai pas mon pays. »  
  
Malgré tous ses efforts, Shu n'arrivait pas à faire changer d'avis Kiba et son fils Klaus. Le stratégiste avait évalué avec soin les compétences des deux Highlanders et il savait pertinemment que sans leur aide, la bataille contre Luka était presque perdue d'avance. Si seulement il savait quoi faire pour les raisonner.  
  
« Général Kiba, je comprends parfaitement… », commença le tacticien.  
  
« Assez ! Vous ne pouvez rien comprendre du tout ! Vous n'êtes qu'un misérable rebelle et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'écouter vos inepties !! », coupa rageusement Kiba.  « Moi et mon fils préférerions mourir plutôt que de vous aider ! Allez au diable ! »  
  
« Mon père a raison, quoi que vous disiez, nous ne changerons pas notre décision. Veuillez vous retirer s'il vous plaît. », ajouta Klaus calmement.  
  
Shu soupira. Apparemment il était inutile de discuter plus longtemps.  
  
Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle des cachots, il vit son jeune seigneur attendre patiemment au pied des escaliers.  
  
« Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ? », demanda le jeune garçon.  
  
Le stratégiste n'eut même pas le courage de répondre oralement, il se contenta de secouer la tête. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs et cela le frustrait encore plus. Son jeune lord lui avait confié la mission de convaincre les deux hommes de se rallier à eux, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Quelle frustration !  
  
Lexeï lui jeta un regard compatissant. Il savait à quel point Shu se donnait du mal pour faire son travail et il ne l'en admirait et respectait que plus. Mais le voir se surmener de la sorte l'inquiétait aussi, car il savait à quel point Shu pouvait devenir irritable dans ses moments-là., c'est pourquoi il le força à aller se coucher :  
  
« Shu, vous devriez aller vous reposer maintenant. Vous n'avez que trop travaillé…. »  
  
« Maître Lexeï… »  
  
L'adolescent lui sourit gentiment. Shu pouvait être si têtu !  
  
« Non, ne discutez pas. Je ne veux pas que vous vous écrouliez, alors allez vite dormir ! C'est un ordre ! », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
« Merci, jeune Lord… », répondit Shu avec une légère inclination de la tête et un demi-sourire.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, le tacticien remonta lentement vers sa chambre pour obéir aux « ordres » qu'il avait reçus.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Quand le stratégiste fut hors de vue, Lexeï se rendit aux cachots. En fait, il brûlait d'envie de faire connaissance avec les prisonniers. En effet, il n'avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir le général Kiba que de loin durant la bataille. Néanmoins cela lui avait suffi pour admirer les prouesses du combattant ; il avait pu avoir un aperçu de sa dextérité et de sa force. Quant à son fils, son ingéniosité était indéniable. Si Shu n'était pas à ses côtés, il n'aurait sans doute pas eu la moindre chance.  
  
« Général Kiba ? Sire Klaus ? », risqua-t-il timidement.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! La victoire ne vous a-t-elle donc pas suffi ?! Faut-il que vous veniez encore me tourmenter ?? », gronda Kiba, « Ne pouvez-vous donc pas nous laisser en paix, jeune homme !? Est-ce trop demander ? »  
  
A son ton, Lexeï comprit que le général était d'une humeur massacrante, et cela l'intimidait assez. Malgré tout il voulait toujours lui parler.  
  
« Je…Je voulais juste vous dire…que…je vous avais trouvé… formidable lors de la dernière bataille…et que Klaus aussi…hum… », balbutia le jeune leader.  
  
Tandis qu'il arrivait avec peine à parler, il fixait le sol avec une attention rigoureuse. (Vraiment les sols en pierre étaient très intéressants à étudier, il écrirait peut-être une thèse dessus un jour…) Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder ses interlocuteurs droit dans les yeux. Il n'y pouvait rien : il était toujours d'une timidité maladive quand il était en face de personnes qu'il connaissait peu ou pas. La mauvaise humeur de Kiba n'arrangeait en rien la situation et lui faisait perdre encore plus ses moyens. Enfin ce qu'il lui restait de moyens. C'est-à-dire pas grand chose.  
  
« Je n'ai que faire de votre avis !!! », tempêta à nouveau le général. « Je ne sais même pas par quel miracle un enfant comme vous a pu me battre !!! Oui, vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, un gamin ! Regardez-vous !! Vous n'avez même pas le courage de relever la tête quand je vous parle !!»  
  
Lexeï baissa encore plus la tête, conscient de la véracité des propos tenus par le vieil homme.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. », murmura-t-il. «  Je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, d'être chef de toute une armée, de perdre mon meilleur ami, de prendre toutes ces vies…Je voudrais simplement que cette guerre se termine au plus vite, et que personne ne souffre… »  
  
« Il n'y a que les lâches et les sots pour espérer une guerre sans souffrance ! Ce n'est pas un jeu pour les enfants !! »  
  
« Je le sais bien…Mais je continuerai de croire, encore et toujours, qu'il existe un moyen de faire la paix sans continuer à tuer, détruire, souffrir et pleurer… », souffla doucement le jeune garçon, plus pour lui-même que pour le général.  
  
Rien n'ébranlerais cette conviction.  
  
Sa conviction.  
  
« Vous êtes encore plus pathétique que je ne le pensais !! Vous vous bercez d'illusions si enfantines que j'en rirais presque !! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un enfant et vous n'avez rien à faire ici !! …Ouh…»  
  
Kiba cessa immédiatement ses vociférations. Une douleur aiguë se fit sentir dans son dos. Ah, maudite vieillesse !  
  
« Père ! Faites attention à votre dos ! Si vous continuez à vous agitez ainsi… », intervient Klaus, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot.  
  
Le jeune homme s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de son père. Cette cellule était un peu humide et il craignait le pire.  
  
« Gardes ! », appela Lexeï tout à coup.  
  
Presque immédiatement deux soldats accoururent.  
  
Klaus fronça les sourcils : qu'avait donc en tête cet adolescent ? Malgré sa méfiance naturelle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec curiosité cet  « enfant », comme disait son père. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, comprendre sa façon d'agir, découvrir ce que tout le monde voyait apparemment en lui…Mais encore une fois, son instinct lui conseilla de rester prudent, car Lexeï restait son ennemi pour l'instant ; il était allié aux habitants de Jowston, et lui-même voulait rester fidèle au royaume de Highland : il ne pouvait donc pas se laisser aller à lui faire confiance ou autre.  
  
« Jeune seigneur ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? », demanda le premier garde en jetant un coup d'œil soupçonneux aux deux Highlanders.  « Vous ont- ils manqué de respect ? »  
  
~ Apparemment les gens de ce château ont un respect sans borne pour ce garçon…~, pensa Klaus.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais j'ai effectivement un petit problème. », répondit le jeune leader en souriant gentiment.  
  
« En quoi pouvons-nous vous être utiles, jeune lord ? », demanda le second garde.  
  
« Eh bien, en fait j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à les installer ailleurs. Il me semble qu'il reste encore des chambres libres à l'étage…J'ai besoin de vous pour les y emmener », expliqua l'adolescent.  
  
Les deux gardes et les deux Highlanders crurent avoir mal entendu.  
  
« Alors, est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider, s'il vous plaît ? », termina-t- il.  
  
« Mais…Lord Shu n'a donné aucune précision… », commença l'un des deux gardes.  
  
« Je sais…Mais il ne m'a rien interdit non plus. Alors je peux bien les mettre ailleurs, non ? …Et puis il fait froid ici…C'est sombre et lugubre…Quand je pense que Shu est obligé de descendre jusqu'ici pour leur parler…Il va finir par attraper un rhume et eux aussi…ou pire…Huan a déjà beaucoup de travail…Il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de mon stratégiste et des prisonniers en plus …Il y a beaucoup d'inconvénients… »  
  
Cette tirade eut l'effet escompté, car bientôt les gardes acceptèrent d'obéir à leur leader.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Klaus, son père et Lexeï se retrouvèrent dans une chambre de taille moyenne, plutôt confortable.  
  
« Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici ? », demanda Kiba, dans un grognement.  
  
Il avait été surpris, en effet, par la décision subite de son ennemi. Aussitôt sa méfiance s'était réveillée. Tout cela pouvait n'être qu'une mise en scène, un habile stratagème pour les forcer à se rallier.  
  
« Parce que Klaus a dit que vous aviez mal au dos », répondit innocemment et simplement Lexeï.  
  
Sa naïveté et son innocence n'étaient pas du tout feintes. Pour lui si quelqu'un était malade il fallait le soigner, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, ami ou ennemi. Si le général ne supportait pas bien l'humidité de la cellule, il fallait le placer dans une autre pièce. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! La réaction de Kiba le confondait. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?  
  
Kiba ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, complètement pris au dépourvu. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment cet enfant avait-il fait pour devenir chef de toute une armée, alors qu'il était si candide ? Comment avait-il fait pour remporter autant de victoire avec des raisonnements si enfantins ? Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'autorité sur ces gens, alors que son attitude montrait qu'il était faible et influençable ?  
  
Klaus aussi avait été surpris. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il les avaient installé dans cette chambre…par gentillesse ? Il avait entendu certaines rumeurs sur l'adolescent ; les gens disaient de lui que son âme et son cœur étaient purs, sans aucune ombre, qu'il était généreux de nature, qu'il était compréhensif, attentionné, doux, aimable…Il pensait que ce n'était que des balivernes, destinées à les impressionner. Mais il fallait croire que tout était vrai, en fait.  
  
Inquiet du lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce, Lexeï se dit qu'il avait peut-être vexé le général.  
  
« Hum…est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Ou peut-être que je vous ai vexé sans le vouloir ?… »  
  
Toujours aucune réponse.  
  
Lexeï commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter.  
  
« Bon…hum…Je…vais vous laisser seuls…Il se fait déjà tard…et je ne …voudrais pas déranger…et puis…vous devez être fatigués…C'était une bataille…hum…difficile… hum…hum…Bonne nuit ! », balbutia-t-il avec un peu de précipitation.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux Highlanders seuls.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Qu'en penses-tu ? », demanda Kiba à son fils, une fois que Lexeï fut parti.  
  
Le général ne savait plus trop quoi penser et préférait rester sur ses gardes. Néanmoins il désirait entendre l'avis de Klaus dont il connaissait la grande sagesse et le discernement.  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il essaie de nous tendre un piège. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature. », répondit-il après quelques minutes de réflexion.  
  
« Et si c'était son maudit stratégiste qui le lui avait demandé ? », insista Kiba.  
  
Vraiment, il n'avait pas confiance en Lexeï. Tout dans l'attitude du jeune garçon lui paraissait suspect. A dire vrai, tout ce qui était susceptible de nuire au royaume de Highland était suspect, selon lui.  
  
« …C'est peut-être possible… »  
  
Pourtant Klaus croyait sincèrement que le jeune leader avait agi par gentillesse et non pas par intérêt. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance, sans même savoir pourquoi. Certes le doute subsistait encore en lui, mais sa méfiance, en revanche, avait totalement disparue.  
  
« Mais je crois qu'il était sincère. », finit-il par conclure.  
  
« Si tu le dis… »  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
En rentrant dans sa chambre, Lexeï s'affala sur son lit. Peut-être avait-il eu tort d'aller leur parler…En tout cas si Shu apprenait ce qu'il avait fait…  
  
Hum, mieux valait penser à quelque chose de plus réjouissant pour le moment.  
  
Soudain il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.  
  
« Lex ? Tu dors ?Lex ? »  
  
Le jeune leader reconnut aussitôt la voix de sa sœur et alla ouvrir.  
  
« Nanami ? Il y a un problème ?… »  
  
« Non, je voulais simplement savoir comment ça s'était passé avec les deux prisonniers. »  
  
« Mais…Comment sais-tu que je suis allé les voir ??? », s'étonna-t-il. «  Je n'en avais parlé à personne pourtant… »  
  
« Bah, je te connais bien petit frère. Avant même que la bataille ne commence tu n'arrêtais pas de parler d'eux avec Shu, Flik et Viktor ; le général Kiba est fort, incroyable, courageux, son fils est brillant, ingénieux, astucieux, un véritable génie… Et tu étais tellement excité…Viktor était mort de rire si je me souvient bien. », répondit Nanami en riant.  
  
Lexeï soupira.  
  
« Je suis si prévisible que cela ? », demanda-t-il en feignant le désespoir, avec sa voix la plus tragique.  
  
« Oui. Désolée de te le dire. », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. « Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !»  
  
« Bof…J'imagine que cela aurait pu être pire… »  
  
« Comment ???? Il t'a parlé méchamment ? Il a dit quelque chose de désobligent ??? Il t'a frappé ?? Il t'a fait du mal ?? », s'emporta soudain Nanami. « Si jamais il t'a fait pleurer, je m'en vais lui donner une bonne correction ! »  
  
« Non, quand même pas ! », s'écria Lexeï. « C'est juste qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur…C'est tout à fait compréhensible d'ailleurs…Après tout il vient de se faire capturer, ainsi que son fils, par le pire de ses ennemis ; c'est-à-dire moi. »  
  
Lexeï pouvait encore se souvenir du regard terrible que Kiba lui avait porté à ce moment-là. Il soupira avant de reprendre avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas grande sœur, je m'en remettrai ! Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde. »  
  
« Si tu le dis… »  
  
« Nanami… »  
  
« Ohhhhh !!!! J'ai une idée pour te remonter le moral ! Allons à la taverne de Léona ! »  
  
« Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?? »  
  
« Je parie que Viktor est (encore) saoul !!! Et ça, mon cher, c'est du spectacle garantis !!! »  
  
« Hum…Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement une bonne idée… »  
  
« Allez !! Viens ! Je te promets que ce sera amusant ! »  
  
Avec un soupir résigné, Lexeï suivit sa sœur qui l'entraîna en riant.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Voilà… première partie bouclée !  
  
Normalement cette histoire n'était prévue qu'en une seule partie, mais j'ai décidé qu'il était plus pratique de séparer le texte en plusieurs parties. Et puis…  
  
Comment ça mon titre est pas original ?! Je fais ce que je veux, non mais.  
  
Oui, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide et nah ! (Nan chuis pas un gamin !) 


	2. Chapitre 2

Entre Deux Feux.  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
DISCLAIMERS :Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoires ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est la vie, que voulez-vous…). Ils sont la propriété de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo, alors ne venez pas m'embêter, de toute façon je suis fauché. Cependant cette histoire est mienne, puisque c'est moi (oui, oui en personne) qui l'ai écrite. Alors ne me la piquez pas siouplaît ^^ ;;; ou bien demandez-moi au moins (la politesse, mes amis).  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette histoire des allusions à des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes (cependant rien de graphique, que du sentiment), c'est ce qu'on appelle du SHÔNEN AI. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez surtout pas (vous n'aurez rien loupé) !!!  
  
Ah, oui, sinon…Cette histoire est nulle (bah si c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur, faut pas s'attendre à un chef-d'œuvre, c'est sûr…)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Vous avez bien lu les avertissements n'est ce pas ?  
  
Le nom du Héros est Lexeï (non, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre lui et moi).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN _ SALLE DE REUNION.  
  
Lexeï appréhendait un peu d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. En effet, comme il n'avait pas prévenu Shu de ses intentions lorsqu'il avait déplacé les deux prisonniers, il craignait que le stratégiste ne lui en veuille et donc le réprimande. C'est donc avec un soupir qu'il entra et alla s'installer.  
  
Comme il s'y attendait Shu n'était de particulièrement bonne humeur. Les autres étoiles, malheureusement pour lui, n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Il se retrouva donc seul, face à Shu. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : en réchapper entier.  
  
« Jeune lord…ce matin les gardes m'ont appris que vous aviez donné l'ordre de déplacer les prisonniers, qui se trouvent maintenant dans une des chambres du château, à l'étage où certains de vos compagnons d'armes résident…Est-ce exact ? », commença le stratégiste, de sa voix posée.  
  
« Euh…oui. »  
  
« Puis-je maintenant savoir ce qui vous a pris, et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant de vos projets plus tôt ? », continua-t-il sur un ton toujours neutre.  
  
« Hum…et bien… »  
  
« Vous rendez-vous bien compte, jeune lord que vous avez mis en danger vos amis ? Que ce serait-il passé s'ils s'étaient échappés ? Qu'auraient-ils pu inventer pour vous forcer à rendre les armes ou à … »  
  
Cette fois-ci, Shu était déchaîné. Son jeune maître avait pris d'énormes risques et il aurait pu lui arriver des ennuis. Il était en effet inquiet pour la sécurité de celui-ci. Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné si quelque chose lui était arrivé.  
  
« Shu… », dit calmement Lexeï, « ne vous inquiétez pas autant pour moi…Je ne pensais pas à mal quand j'ai demandé leur transfert dans une des chambres libres…Je voulais juste qu'ils ne tombent pas malades et vous aussi. Il faisait vraiment mauvais dans cette cellule, si vous deviez descendre tout le temps là-dedans et tomber malade, je ne pense pas que je serai très content. »  
  
Shu se radoucit aux paroles du jeune garçon. Cependant un risque était toujours un risque et il ne devait pas être pris à la légère. Il s'agissait de deux Highlanders après tout, et c'était pour l'instant toujours des ennemis potentiels.  
  
« Mais tout même… »  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne sont pas mauvais, bien au contraire ce sont des gens qui ont beaucoup de cœur et qui sont très droits. Ils n'utiliseraient pas des moyens aussi déloyaux pour se battre ou pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Je peux le sentir dans leurs auras…Celle du général Kiba est très forte mais surtout très protectrice et bienveillante…celle de Klaus est très douce et il en émane une certaine sérénité…je pense aussi qu'il est un peu seul et triste…Il me rappelle… »  
  
Il fut coupé par l'arrivée soudaine et un peu bruyante des autre étoiles.  
  
« Bonjour tout le monde !!! », tonna la voix facilement reconnaissable de Viktor.  
  
« Tu n'es pas obligé de hurler de la sorte…surtout le matin ! », fit la voix de Flik derrière lui.  
  
« Que voulez-vous...un ours n'a pas de manière… », grogna Luc, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi… », renchérit Nanami en bâillant.  
  
Shu toussota pour ramener le calme, avant de commencer la réunion.  
  
« Bien, si nous pouvions commencer… »  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Unh….Combien de temps va-t-il falloir attendre ?! », ragea Kiba.  
  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre là, sans rien faire. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait autant de temps ? Il ne fallait quand même pas des heures et des heures pour décider du sort de deux prisonniers ! Ce qui le mettait de plus mauvaise humeur encore était le fait d'être réduit à l'impuissance alors que son pays avait besoin de lui. Pourquoi était-ce si long ?  
  
Klaus de son côté, lisait tranquillement, assis sur son lit. De son point de vue, il était parfaitement inutile de s'énerver puisque cela n'y changerait rien. Il avait le pressentiment que rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver car le jeune leader de cette armée les défendrait. Il ne savait pas trop d'où lui venait cette conviction, car, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas et étaient ennemis. Mais il savait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter.  
  
« Père…Vous devriez venir vous reposer…Il n'est pas bon pour vous de vous agiter autant. »  
  
« Je sais, mais cette situation est de moins en moins supportable !! Pourquoi est-ce si long ? »  
  
« Père… »  
  
« Mais dis-moi…Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très inquiet…Pourtant tu sais aussi bien que moi que ces gens sont des bandits et que Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils sont capables de faire… »  
  
« Je lui fais confiance. »  
  
« …De qui parles-tu ?… »  
  
« Le jeune garçon…Celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur leader…Lexeï, si je me souviens bien…Je pense, non, je « sais » qu'il ne nous fera pas de mal, bien au contraire… »  
  
« Je te rappelle qu'il est notre ennemi. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne nous fera rien ? Ce n'est pas que je doute mais… »  
  
« Ses yeux. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Il est aisé de savoir ce qu'il pense rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses émotions, ses peurs, ses secrets, ses états d'âme…tout est visible dans ses yeux. Il possède un esprit pur, encore empreint de naïveté et d'innocence, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne peut pas mentir. Parce qu'il ne sait pas. C'est un enfant bien surprenant… »  
  
« A t'entendre on croirait que tu le connais depuis longtemps… »  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop…J'ai moi aussi cette impression…Peut-être parce que le jeune lord Jowy m'a souvent parlé de lui ? »  
  
« Jowy ? Jowy Atreides ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis ! »  
  
« Nous n'étions pas exactement « amis ». En fait comme nous avons presque le même âge, nous nous sommes entendus et nous parlions souvent, pour oublier un peu combien la guerre est pénible…Nous pouvions nous comprendre… »  
  
« Et que t'a-t-il dit à propos de cet enfant ? »  
  
« Il en parlait tout le temps…Il me disait que le jeune Lexeï lui manquait beaucoup et qu'il espérait bientôt le retrouver, une fois que cette guerre serait terminée. Il ne m'a jamais dit du mal de lui, au contraire, il ne cessait de vanter ses qualités. Il avait un tel regard en parlant de cet adolescent…si doux et tendre…Je crois qu'il était très profondément attaché au jeune Lexeï…Je me suis souvent demandé s'il en était amoureux… »  
  
« Quoi qu'il en soit je ne lui fait pas confiance, moi. Bon ou pas, c'est un ennemi. »  
  
Tout en disant cela, Kiba commençait à réfléchir sur ce que son fils venait de lui révéler concernant la personnalité du leader de l'armée Dragon. Peut- être que…Non ! Il ne devait surtout pas penser à se rallier à ces vulgaires mercenaires, il en était hors de question !  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit d'une clé que l'on enfonçait dans la serrure et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Lexeï soupira à nouveau.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accompagné…Je ne suis quand même pas un bébé ! »  
  
« Et s'ils te font du mal ? On ne sait jamais de quoi sont capables ces deux là ! », rétorqua Nanami.  
  
« Je te le répète : ils ne me veulent pas de mal ! Je le sais. Ils étaient juste un petit peu fatigué, hier. Je t'assure qu'on peut leur faire confiance. »  
  
« Désolée petit frère, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. De toute façon, il faut que nous allions voir Shu. Lui seul peut nous donner la permission d'aller les voir. »  
  
« Je sais, je sais. »  
  
Tous les deux se dirigeaient vers la chambre du stratégiste. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils le trouvèrent en pleine méditation sur de gigantesques cartes. Probablement en train de préparer de nouveaux plans de bataille. Nanami s'éclaircit doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Shu, qui ne les avait pas encore remarqué, tant il était plongé dans son travail.  
  
Quant à Lexeï, il arborait un gentil sourire. En effet, il admirait sincèrement cet homme, qui à peine la réunion terminée, était retourné dans sa chambre pour trimer. Décidément Shu devait penser à se reposer de temps à autres tout de même. Peut-être qu'il ferait bien de créer un règlement stipulant que tous les habitants du château étaient obligés de prendre quelques heures de repos tous les jours…Tiens, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.  
  
« Shu, vous devriez arrêter de travailler autant ; ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé. »  
  
Cette fois-ci le stratégiste les vit et s'arrêta.  
  
« Oh, jeune maître, lady Nanami…Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement absorbé que je n'ai pas fait attention », s'excusa-t-il. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »  
  
« Eh bien pour tout vous dire, mon frère aimerait obtenir la permission d'aller voir les deux prisonniers. Quant à moi je suis là pour vous demander de le faire accompagner. Puisqu'il ne veut pas m'écouter, je suis obligée de recourir à vous. Alors pourriez-vous faire comprendre à mon très cher frère que ce n'est que pour sa sécurité ? », expliqua Nanami.  
  
« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Je peux très bien y aller seul ! »  
  
Shu fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Lexeï aille voir les deux Highlanders seul…En fait il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que Lexeï aille les voir, tout court. C'était des prisonniers highlanders après tout. Et puis il était encore jeune et influençable, dans le sens où il était bien trop doux et gentil pour un guerrier, alors qui sait ce que ces deux-là pouvaient lui donner comme idée ? Mais d'un autre côté, peut être que le jeune leader arriverait à les faire changer d'avis, en leur montrant que l'armée Dragon se battait pour une juste cause…  
  
« C'est bon, je vous accorde la permission. Vous pouvez aller les voir… »  
  
« Youpi ! »  
  
« …à condition que Viktor et Flik vous accompagnent. »  
  
« Mais … », commença à protester le garçon.  
  
« Je suis désolé mais votre sœur a raison sur ce point là ; votre sécurité est une de mes priorité. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Entendu ? »  
  
« Bon, si vous le dites… Merci de vous inquiéter autant, je ne suis pas sûr d'en valoir la peine », murmura Lexeï.  
  
« Jeune lord… »  
  
« Bon, puisque tout est réglé, allons-y !!! », s'écria Nanami joyeusement. « Viens petit frère, allons vite chercher Flik et son compagnon d'ours, je veux dire Viktor… »  
  
« A plus tard Shu ! », fit Lexeï avant de prendre congé de son stratégiste.  
  
« A plus tard jeune seigneur. »  
  
Après le départ de celui-ci, Shu laissa s'échapper un soupir. Décidément le jeune garçon n'avait pas idée à quel point il était important dans cette armée…combien il était important pour lui…  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Vala, partie deux terminée !!! Je sais c'était tout nul…*fais le fier* et alors ? J'assume très bien ma nullité et je m'adore toujours autant ! Niark ! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Entre Deux Feux.  
  
Chapitre 3   
  
DISCLAIMERS :Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoires ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est la vie, que voulez-vous…). Ils sont la propriété de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo, alors ne venez pas m'embêter, de toute façon je suis fauché. Cependant cette histoire est mienne, puisque c'est moi (oui, oui en personne) qui l'ai écrite. Alors ne me la piquez pas siouplaît ^^ ;;; ou bien demandez-moi au moins (la politesse, mes amis).  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette histoire des allusions à des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes (cependant rien de graphique, que du sentiment), c'est ce qu'on appelle du SHÔNEN AI. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez surtout pas (vous n'aurez rien loupé) !!!  
  
Ah, oui, sinon…Cette histoire est nulle (bah si c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur, faut pas s'attendre à un chef-d'œuvre, c'est sûr…)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Vous avez bien lu les avertissements n'est ce pas ?  
  
Le nom du Héros est Lexeï (non, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre lui et moi).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda Kiba.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir ! De toute façon, nous n'avons pas à nous présenter à des sales chiens de Highlanders !! », fit l'un des cinq hommes.  
  
« Mais bon, si vous tenez tant à le savoir…Nous faisons partie de la garde du jeune seigneur Lexeï, notre chef bien-aimé, celui qui nous délivrera du fléau de Highland !! », proclama fièrement un des soldats. « Nous l'aimons plus que tout et nous sommes prêts à lui donner nos humbles vies… »  
  
« Hey, tu crois qu'il peuvent comprendre ce qu'on leur dit ? Après tout, les animaux ne parlent pas le même langage que nous…Hahaha ! »  
  
« Des animaux ? Eux ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils valent encore moins que les animaux les plus vils !»  
  
« QUOI ?! Espèce de larves ! Comment osez-vous nous insulter alors que vous n'êtes que de misérables bandits, sans foi ni loi ?!! », explosa Kiba, furieux d'entendre toutes ces insultes, dirigées contre lui et son fils, mais aussi contre tout le peuple de Highland.  
  
« Vous parlez beaucoup trop pour un vieillard sénile ! »  
  
« Ouais, et on va vous faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ! »  
  
« Nous, on veut pas que de sales Highlanders viennent souiller le sol de ce château !! »  
  
« En plus, je suis sûr que le jeune seigneur appréciera et qu'il nous récompensera grassement pour lui avoir rendu ce grand service ! il n'aura pas à se salir les mains avec leur sang de chien !!! »  
  
« Ouais, bien dit ! »  
  
« Je ne crois pas qu'il sera aussi content que vous le dites, messieurs », rétorqua Klaus, d'une voix posée et froide.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a le gringalet à marmonner comme ça ? Il est fâché parce qu'on a insulté son petit papa ? Oh pauvre petit ! Tu me ferais presque pleurer !… »  
  
« Comment osez-vous !! », rugit le général.  
  
« Ouh là ! On dirait que papy commence à s'énerver … »  
  
« Oh mon dieu, je suis mort de trouille !!…Kya ! »  
  
« Attends, on va lui montrer qui est le plus fort. Usui, Miru, Paos, occupez-vous du vieux sénile. Loxley et moi, on s'occupe du gringalet. »  
  
Aussitôt les hommes se répartirent en deux groupes afin de s'attaquer aux deux Highlanders qui n'avaient absolument aucune chance de s'en sortir.  
  
De son côté, Kiba avait bien du mal avec ses deux adversaires. Ceux-ci étaient bien entraîné, certes, mais surtout ils possédaient des armes, ce qui leur donnait un avantage considérable.  
  
Quant à Klaus, il avait réellement de sérieux problèmes. Les deux hommes en face lui avaient un sourire mauvais et pervers, et la lueur dans leurs yeux ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
  
« Alors petit…On n'a plus assez de courage pour parler ? Où est donc passée toute la véhémence dont tu faisais preuve tout à l'heure ? »  
  
« Même si tu n'es qu'un sale Highlander…Je dois bien admettre que tu ne manque pas de charme… »  
  
« Ne me touchez pas, espèce de sales pervers », fit Klaus en repoussant la main qui lui caressait le visage.  
  
Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les choses. Lexeï avait-il orchestré tout cela ? Non. C'était tout à fait impossible. Il était bien trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille… En tout cas, il ne voulait pas que ces hommes vicieux s'approchent autant de lui.  
  
« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ma parole ! En fin de compte…Cela ne fait que rendre le jeu plus amusant ! Allez chéri, laisse-toi faire et tu verras qu'on peut passer un bon mome… »  
  
Il fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée de quelqu'un que Klaus désespérait de voir.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Merci mille fois d'être venus !! Je vous promets que cela ne sera pas trop long ! », annonça joyeusement Lexeï, tout en gambadant presque dans le couloir, ce qui fit sourire les deux guerriers.  
  
Lui et Nanami avaient finalement réussi à convaincre Flik et Viktor de les rejoindre…après quelques minutes de débat. Finalement l'attitude quasi- suppliante du jeune garçon les avait décidé à se lever et à venir avec lui et sa sœur, bien qu'ils ne voyaient pas en quoi les deux prisonniers pouvaient autant l'intéresser. Ils n'étaient que des ennemis. Et eux avaient l'habitude d'éliminer leurs ennemis si jamais ils étaient susceptibles de représenter une menace. Ici c'était le cas.  
  
D'un autre côté, la confiance du jeune leader les troublait également. Il était si gentil et attentionné…Comment diable faisait-il donc pour conserver autant d'innocence et être aussi fort en même temps ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, toutes ces horreurs, tout ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu, toute cette douleur…C'était plutôt impressionnant. Les deux hommes s'attachaient de plus en plus au jeune garçon, lui faisant totalement confiance. Avec quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que lui à la tête de leur armée, ils avaient de grande chance de remporter cette satanée guerre. Même s'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup Shu, il fallait admettre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en désignant Lexeï comme chef de l'armée Dragon. Il avait fait remporté plusieurs victoires à leur armée et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Les soldats l'admirait beaucoup. Si l'on faisait un sondage pour savoir qui était l'étoile la plus populaire, il serait sans doute en tête.  
  
« Dites monsieur Flik, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire après la guerre ? », demanda soudainement Lexeï.  
  
« Moi ?…Je ne sais pas trop…Peut-être repartir en voyage. Il y a tant de choses à découvrir et à voir. Il serait vraiment dommage de ne pas en profiter. C'est quand on est jeune qu'il faut accomplir ses rêves ! », répondit-il en riant.  
  
« Toi ? Jeune ? Hahahaha, alors ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Tu es un vieux croûton pardi ! », rétorqua Viktor.  
  
« Hé, un peu de respect s'il te plaît ; je ne suis pas si vieux que cela ! Et puis toi, tu ne t'es pas regardé ! »  
  
Ils continuèrent de se chamailler, faisant sourire Lexeï, qui finalement se mit à rire franchement. Ces deux-là étaient tellement proches…Il enviait leur camaraderie, un peu bruyante certes, mais tellement chaleureuse et forte. Il y avait parfois des moments où il se sentait un peu seul, même si de nombreuses personnes l'entouraient…Il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose lui rendait la vie parfois pénible.  
  
« Et vous monsieur Viktor ? »  
  
« J'accompagnerai probablement Flik. De toute façon je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire…Mais dis-moi…Tu m'as quand même l'air très optimiste ; en t'écoutant on croirait presque que demain la guerre se finira en un clin d'œil ! »  
  
« Je suis sûr qu'elle va vite se terminer…On pourra tous réaliser nos rêves à ce moment-là…Etre avec ceux que l'on aime et juste profiter de la vie, sans se soucier du lendemain… »  
  
Le jeune garçon fut soudain interrompu par l'arrivée d'un garde qui avait l'air visiblement paniqué.  
  
« Maître Lexeï, venez vite !! Je vous en prie, c'est vraiment terrible ! »  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Lexeï, plus qu'inquiet.  
  
« Oh, c'est terrible…Je leur ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer…Ils ont assommé l'autre garde…Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez les raisonner… Je vous en prie, faites vite…Sinon…les Highlanders…ils vont… »  
  
« Dépêchons-nous… ! Cela ne me dis rien qui vaille ! », fit Lexeï en se précipitant vers la chambre des deux Highlanders.  
  
Viktor, Flik et Nanami ne se firent pas prier et s'empressèrent de suivre le jeune leader.  
  
Quant à Lexeï, il s'en voulait horriblement pour ne pas avoir mieux fait protéger les deux prisonniers. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
  
Finalement ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre. On pouvait clairement entendre des bruits de coups et de dispute. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il se précipita sur la porte qu'il enfonça violemment.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?!! », hurla-t-il littéralement.  
  
« M-maître Lexeï ! Q-que faites-vous donc ici ?… », demanda Usui nerveusement.  
  
« Lex ! »  
  
Nanami arriva quelques secondes après lui, suivie de Viktor et de Flik qui avaient dégainé leurs armes au cas où leur leader avait des problèmes.  
  
« Flik, Viktor, occupé vous de ces cinq hommes. Qu'ils soient mis au cachot sans plus attendre. Nous les jugerons ce soir même », déclara Lexeï d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation.  
  
« Attendez ! Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer ! », supplia l'un des hommes.  
  
« Oui ! », renchérit un autre. « Nous pensions vous rendre service…car nous savons à quel point vous haïssez les Highlanders qui sont la cause de tous nos tourments…Nous aussi on déteste les habitants de Highland vous savez…Ce ne sont que des chiens, des sales lâches, et surtout d'ignobles assassins ! »  
  
« Mais connaissant votre bon cœur, votre générosité…On pensait que vous ne voudriez pas leur infliger un sort trop cruel, que vous opteriez pour une exécution simple et sans douleur, alors qu'ils méritent une mort douloureuse et humiliante…C'est pour cela qu… »  
  
« Il suffit ! », tonna Lexeï, véritablement en colère. « Vos arguments sont ridicules et sans aucun fondement ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir ce à quoi je pense ? »  
  
« Mais… on croyait que vous les détestiez ! Nous aussi on les déteste !… »  
  
Lexeï éclata de rire. Mais ce rire n'avait rien de joyeux, il était plutôt ironique.  
  
« Vous détestez donc les gens qui viennent de Highland ? »  
  
« Oui !», répondirent tous les cinq en chœur.  
  
« Tous ceux qui viennent de Highland ? Sans exception ? »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
« Alors vous devez sûrement me détester moi aussi », dit-il calmement.  
  
« Quoi ?… », demanda Loxley, incrédule.  
  
« Je viens de Kyaro. C'est un charmant petit village qui se situe au sud de Highland… »  
  
« Mais… »  
  
« Silence. Et écoutez-moi bien. Je ne déteste personne, qu'il s'agisse d'habitants venus de Highland, de Jowston ou même de la République de Toran ou encore du Saint royaume d'Harmonia. Qu'est-ce que le nom d'un pays ? Pour moi, rien. J'accepte l'aide de tous ceux qui sont d'accord pour m'aider et je me fiche bien de savoir d'où ils viennent ou ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passé. Si je sens que je peux leur faire confiance, alors je leur fait confiance. C'est aussi simple que cela. »  
  
« Mais… »  
  
Exaspéré, Lexeï soupira, tout en essayant de garder son calme et ne pas leur hurler dessus.  
  
« Emmenez-les, avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon », ordonna-t-il à Flik et à Viktor, ainsi qu'à quatre gardes qui avaient été alertés par tout ce rafût.  
  
Puis se tournant vers le général Kiba et son fils, il s'inclina légèrement tout en s'excusant :  
  
« Je m'excuse pour…ce qui est arrivé…J'aurais du être plus prudent et veiller à votre sécurité. Veuillez me pardonner. »  
  
Quand il releva doucement la tête, Kiba put voir que le jeune garçon était très sincère. Ses grands yeux bruns exprimaient un profond regret.  
  
« Je vais vous amener au docteur Huan…Tu viens, Nanami ? »  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, il les conduisit à l'infirmerie du château.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Je sais, c'est court, et alors ?! Je suis un étudient sérieux qui pense à ses études aussi (on y croit tous) !  
  
Non, sans rire, je n'arrivait à trouver d'autre endroit pour faire une coupure, et même comme ça, ça ne me satisfait pas. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Entre Deux Feux.  
  
Chapitre 4   
  
DISCLAIMERS :Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoires ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est la vie, que voulez-vous…). Ils sont la propriété de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo, alors ne venez pas m'embêter, de toute façon je suis fauché. Cependant cette histoire est mienne, puisque c'est moi (oui, oui en personne) qui l'ai écrite. Alors ne me la piquez pas siouplaît ^^ ;;; ou bien demandez-moi au moins (la politesse, mes amis).  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette histoire des allusions à des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes (cependant rien de graphique, que du sentiment), c'est ce qu'on appelle du SHÔNEN AI. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez surtout pas (vous n'aurez rien loupé) !!!  
  
Ah, oui, sinon…Cette histoire est nulle (bah si c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur, faut pas s'attendre à un chef-d'œuvre, c'est sûr…)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Vous avez bien lu les avertissements n'est ce pas ?  
  
Le nom du Héros est Lexeï (non, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre lui et moi).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ils restèrent tous silencieux, le long du chemin, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Huan était occupé à ranger diverses jarres contenant probablement des remèdes.  
  
« Docteur Huan ? Désolé de vous déranger… »  
  
« Mais non, voyons…Alors ? Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune seigneur ? »  
  
« En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi…Pourriez-vous examiner le général Kiba et son fils ? Ils ont été agressés et… »  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe. Quant à vous, allez vous reposez un peu… », ajouta le médecin en jetant un regard critique sur la pâleur et les traits tirés du leader.  
  
« Merci Huan…Quand vous en aurez fini, envoyez-moi un garde pour un rapport complet s'il vous plaît… »  
  
« Pas la peine, frérot, je m'en charge ! », intervint Nanami.  
  
« Mais grande sœur… »  
  
« De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…et puis tu me confiance plus qu'à quiconque n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui mais… »  
  
« Lex, si tu n'arrête pas de me contrarier, je t'assure que je vais te persécuter à vie, façon « spéciale Nanami ». Vu ? »  
  
Nanami pouvait être terrifiante par moment…Alors mieux valait se soumettre gentiment et éviter de faire des histoires…Après tout l'armée Dragon avait besoin d'un chef « encore en vie » !  
  
« Euh…héhé, um…merci beaucoup grande sœur…Tu me trouveras avec Shu, hein…J'y vais…. Merci encore pour tout Huan… »  
  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, Lexeï réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait dire à Shu, tout en marchant d'un bon pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve son stratégiste le plus vite possible. Malheureusement les escaliers semblaient ne pas en finir et il maudissait les pannes d'ascenseur. Plus qu'un détour et soudain…  
  
« Aouch ! »  
  
…il se retrouva par terre, bousculé par une personne encore non identifiée. Quand il releva la tête, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec son stratégiste.  
  
« Oh pardon Shu…Je ne vous avait pas vu arriver… »  
  
« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser…Vous êtes-vous fait mal ? », demanda aussitôt Shu, d'un ton plein d'inquiétude.  
  
« Non…Je ne crois pas…Merci de votre sollicitude… », répondit alors le jeune garçon avec un doux sourire.  
  
« Um…C'est tout naturel… Mais dites-moi, que faites-vous donc par ici ? Vos quartiers ne sont pas à cet étage-ci, me semble-t-il.»  
  
« Eh bien, en fait je vous cherchais…Et je vous ai d'ailleurs trouvé…Pour vous parler… »  
  
« Dans ce cas allons nous asseoir dans un endroit un peu plus confortable…que ce sol de pierre », ajouta le stratégiste avec un léger sourire taquin sur les lèvres. « Mademoiselle Léona prépare le meilleur thé au citron de tout le pays. »  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
La taverne de Léona était généralement pleine à cette heure-ci. Quand Lexeï et Shu entrèrent dans la salle, tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était la voix grave des soldats et des étoiles qui grognaient et chantaient quelque couplet, le bruit de verres que l'on posait sur la table, et le va-et-vient continuel des serveuses. Quand Léona les vit, elle leur fit signe de s'approcher.  
  
« Bonjour maître Shu ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
  
« Eh bien, n'auriez-vous pas une table pour moi et le jeune seigneur, par hasard ? »  
  
La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en regardant Lexeï.  
  
« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de l'entraîner à boire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez bien qu'il n'a pas encore l'âge ! »  
  
« Oh mon dieu, non ! », s'écria Lexeï en rougissant (de façon adorable, d'après Léona). « Nous voulions juste un endroit pour discuter…autour d'une tasse de thé au citron, dont vous seule avez le secret…Je n'ai pas l'intention de boire d'alcool, rassurez-vous… »  
  
« Bon dans ce cas, je pense pouvoir vous trouver quelque chose... »  
  
Elle se dirigea alors vers une table occupée par quelques joyeux lurons dont les voix commençaient à devenir un peu trop forte. Quand ils aperçurent la jeune femme, ils se mirent à ricaner bêtement, visiblement complètement saoul.  
  
« Vous là. Dehors », ordonna-t-elle calmement. « Vous faites trop de bruit et vous gênez les autres clients. »  
  
Comme ils refusaient de bouger, Léona se décida à employer la manière forte. Tout bon barman/woman savait comment faire sortir un client un peu trop bruyant en se montrant très convaincant. La jeune femme savait parfaitement comment être convaincante. Elle empoigna alors deux d'entre eux par le col avant de les traîner jusqu'à la sortie et les jeter hors de la pièce, le tout avec une force surprenante et insoupçonnable. En voyant cela, les autres prirent leur jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste.  
  
« Eh bé Léona ! T'y es pas allée de main morte !! », s'exclama un soldat en riant.  
  
Ignorant la remarque, elle se tourna vers Shu et Lexeï qui étaient, il faut bien l'avouer, complètement médusés. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle pouvait aller si loin pour dénicher une simple table, quand la taverne était pleine !  
  
« Je pense que cela devrait aller. Personne ne viendra vous déranger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous fait apporter vos thés dans un instant », dit- elle en leur adressant un grand sourire.  
  
« Euh… Merci mademoiselle Léona. »  
  
« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Lexeï. », répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'en retourner derrière son comptoir.  
  
« Eh, bien », fit Shu, en s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge. « Puisque nous avons une table, profitons-en… »  
  
Lexeï se contenta de lui sourire et de prendre place tranquillement. Il ne venait pas très souvent à la taverne et en général il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. C'était donc la première fois qu'il pouvait réellement contemplé les lieux. Aujourd'hui il y avait beaucoup de monde et les serveuses étaient débordées de travail, les hommes riaient fort et parlaient haut, réclamant bières et autres alcools. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de tant d'agitation se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, et c'était avec de grands yeux plein de curiosité et d'étonnement qu'il inspectait la pièce et ses occupants.  
  
Shu, quant à lui, profitait du fait que le jeune garçon était complètement absorbé dans son observation, pour pouvoir le contempler à son aise. Malgré l'apparente insouciance qu'il affichait, le stratégiste voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Lexeï ; il pouvait le lire dans ses grands yeux bruns, ses yeux d'enfant innocent et pur. Ce « quelque chose » avait probablement un lien avec les deux Highlanders, car jamais encore il n'avait vu le jeune leader aussi troublé et perturbé. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas le harceler de questions, il voulait lui laisser prendre son temps, se préparer…En tout cas, il se jura de tout faire pour régler au plus vite les problèmes pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, car depuis que les deux prisonniers ennemis étaient au château, rien n'allait plus, et c'était la zizanie un peu partout ; la meilleure solution était peut-être de se débarrasser d'eux, tout simplement. Cette idée ne plairait sûrement pas à son jeune seigneur, mais si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire…  
  
« Alors jeune maître…Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ? »  
  
« Euh, oui…oui, c'est cela…hum… », bafouilla légèrement Lexeï, dont les joues s'étaient délicieusement empourprées.  
  
« Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? »  
  
« Euh…Je voulais parler du général Kiba et de son fils Klaus… »  
  
Shu retint un soupir. Il l'aurait presque parié, car depuis quelques temps Lexeï ne parlaient que d'eux…Mais, puisqu'il voulait en parler, autant le laisser.  
  
« A cause d'un incident… », ajouta le jeune garçon.  
  
« Un incident ? », répéta Shu, en haussant un sourcil.  
  
« Tout à l'heure, le général et Klaus ont été agressés. »  
  
A cette nouvelle, Shu ne put retenir un léger sursaut de surprise. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le jeune garçon avait eu l'air si inquiet et tourmenté.  
  
« Mais par qui donc ? Il est impossible pour quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur de pénétrer ici… »  
  
Mais soudain, le stratégiste pâlit. Il venait de comprendre que si ce n'était pas quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur qui avait commis l'agression, alors il s'agissait de quelqu'un habitant ici ! Cela signifiait aussi que la cote de popularité des deux prisonniers n'était pas à son plus haut niveau.  
  
Qu'allaient donc penser le gens du château si jamais ils apprenaient que leur jeune seigneur voulait convaincre ceux-ci de se rallier à l'armée Dragon ?  
  
Voilà qui compliquait un peu cette affaire. Néanmoins le tacticien s'efforça de ne pas se troubler devant Lexeï.  
  
« Je vois… », se contenta-t-il de murmurer.  
  
A ce moment une serveuse déposa deux tasses de thé bien chaudes sur la table. Un long silence plana. Nerveux de ce silence prolongé, Lexeï se décida à poser une question à Shu.  
  
« Shu…est-ce que vous détestez les Highlanders ? », demanda-t-il soudain.  
  
Le stratégiste parut étonné.  
  
« Non, je n'ai aucun sentiment particulier envers ces gens…pourquoi donc me posez-vous cette question ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Jeune lord ?… »  
  
« Les soldats qui ont agressé le général et son fils ont dit qu'ils détestaient les Highlanders. C'est uniquement parce que le général et Klaus étaient originaire de Highland qu'ils ont été attaqués… Est-ce que moi aussi les gens me détestent parce que je viens de Kyaro ?… »  
  
« Mais qu'allez vous donc chercher…Bien sûr que non ! Comment pouvez-vous imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que les gens puissent vous détester ? »  
  
« Alors pourquoi détestent-ils le général et son fils ? Qu'avons-nous de si différents ? »  
  
« Jeune seigneur…Vous représentez l'espoir de ces gens et c'est pour cela qu'ils vous aiment et vous respectent. Quant aux deux prisonniers, ils les considèrent comme des ennemis parce qu'ils ont servi sous les ordres du roi Agares et du prince Luka, pour le royaume de Highland. Alors automatiquement ils représentent le « mal », en opposition à ce que vous symbolisez, vous : le « bien ». C'est une réaction typique, vous savez…Ils ont simplement peur. »  
  
« Mais…S'ils acceptent de se rallier à nous…Est-ce que les gens vont arrêter de les considérer comme des ennemis ? Ou bien vont-ils continuer à les rejeter ?… »  
  
« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien…J'espère que leur opinion changera, mais je ne peux rien vous assurer… »  
  
Lexeï soupira. Les choses étaient si compliquées…Il ne comprenait pas les réactions des gens…Cette haine, ce rejet, cette peur…  
  
Shu regardait son jeune seigneur avec compassion. Il était bien trop innocent pour comprendre toutes les noirceurs que pouvait receler le cœur des gens faibles et intolérants…  
  
« Vous ne devriez pas tant vous en faire pour eux », ajouta le stratégiste.  
  
« Je sais. C'est juste que…j'ai tellement envie de les aider. Peut-être que si je parlais en leur faveur aux gens… ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela donnera, jeune lord…Vous prenez d'énormes risques pour deux personnes qui vous considèrent comme un ennemi…La foule peut vous écouter et respecter votre choix, certes…Mais elle peut aussi voir cet acte comme une trahison… »  
  
« …………. »  
  
« Jeune lord ?… »  
  
« Je veux voir toutes les étoiles en salle de réunion, demain matin, à la première heure. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul…Je suis conscient de mes responsabilités en tant que chef…Alors c'est d'abord à eux que je dois en parler…Puis nous aviserons… »  
  
« Je crois que c'est encore la meilleure solution… », approuva Shu, d'un hochement de tête.  
  
Le sujet étant clos, ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres, tranquillement, comme deux bon vieux amis. Ils discutaient ouvertement et étaient simplement eux-même. Lexeï était à nouveau un simple adolescent de 15 ans et Shu un homme raffiné, dont la compagnie se révélait être fort plaisante. Plus aucune trace du leader et du stratégiste. Juste deux personnes tout à fait ordinaires.  
  
Lexeï eut alors l'occasion de découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité de Shu. Ce soir, au lieu de se montrer froid et d'une politesse rigoureuse, il se montrait charmant, discutant et plaisantant avec lui. C'était si rare de le voir sourire d'habitude, lui qui ne montrait jamais la moindre trace d'émotion sur son visage. Lexeï se surprit à apprécier ce côté caché de Shu.  
  
Quant à Shu il avait remarqué que son jeune compagnon s'était sensiblement détendu et qu'il semblait plus à son aise. Cela l'encourageait à se montrer encore plus agréable. Il éprouvait soudain un besoin étrange d'attirer toute l'attention de ce jeune garçon sur lui, et lui uniquement. Même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, toute cette histoire avec les deux prisonnier highlanders l'avait un peu frustré car elle avait accaparé tout l'esprit de Lexeï…cela l'avait rendu jaloux…  
  
Jaloux ??  
  
Cette pensée le renversa.  
  
Il était jaloux ? Lui ?  
  
Il avait bien compris que s'il éprouvait un tel sentiment, c'était que l'adolescent, que Lexeï comptait visiblement beaucoup pour lui…Vraiment beaucoup.  
  
Mais…c'était quelque chose d'impossible n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Comment son jeune seigneur pourrait-il arriver à comprendre ce sentiment, lui qui avait du mal à accepter le simple concept de haine ? Entre haine et amour, la limite est si difficilement définie.  
  
Amour.  
  
Il venait de dire, ou plutôt de penser le mot « amour ». Un mot qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire entrer dans son vocabulaire, sa vie…  
  
Il aimait Lexeï.  
  
Il fut tellement choqué par cette révélation, qu'il en oublia d'écouter son jeune seigneur.  
  
« …Shu ? »  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
« Shu ?? »  
  
« ………. »  
  
« …Shu ! »  
  
Réalisant que quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler, le stratège sursauta et sorti de sa rêverie.  
  
« Jeune lord ? Qu'y a-t-il ?… »  
  
« Vous allez bien Shu ? Cela fait plusieurs fois que je vous appelle … »  
  
« Euh…Je…Non, tout va bien…Je suis juste un peu fatigué…Peut-être ferions- nous mieux d'aller nous coucher. N'oubliez pas que vous avez planifié une réunion assez tôt, demain matin. Si vous vous couchez trop tard, vous allez avoir du mal à vous réveiller alors… »  
  
Le stratège avait l'impression de babiller. Mais il devait à tout pris sortir prendre l'air, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Après tout il venait d'avoir ce qu'il appelait « des pensées honteuses » envers son maître qui était probablement la personne qu'il respectait le plus.  
  
« Bon, si vous le dites…Mais si quelque chose vous tracasse, ne me le cachez pas, je vous en prie. Vous savez bien que je n'aime pas vous voir triste ! », ajouta Lexeï.  
  
« B-bien sûr, jeune maître… »  
  
« En ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne nuit Shu ! »  
  
« Merci…Reposez-vous bien aussi. »  
  
Sur ce, Shu tourna les talons, s'empressant de regagner ses quartiers pour pouvoir se plonger la tête dans un grand bac d'eau glacée.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
~ Mmmm…Il était bizarre Shu…Bah, je suppose qu'il était fatigué ! ~ songea Lexeï, un peu surpris par son stratégiste troublé.  
  
Secouant légèrement la tête, il se dirigea vers Léona pour la remercier.  
  
« Alors Lexeï ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon thé au citron ? », demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire.  
  
« Délicieux !!! je ne savais pas que c'était l'une de vos spécialités ! », répondit l'adolescent avec enthousiasme. « Je sens que je vais revenir ici tous les soirs pour pouvoir y goûter… »  
  
« Ah, mais dites-moi, Shu est déjà parti ? », remarqua-t-elle soudain.  
  
« Oui, il avait l'air un peu troublé…Je pense qu'il devait être assez fatigué, il n'a pas arrêté de travailler aujourd'hui. Un garde m'a même dit qu'il n'était pas descendu pour aller déjeuner à midi et je ne l'ai pas vu dinner… »  
  
« Je vois… eh bien, je suppose que vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher. Il commence à se faire tard et je ne voudrais pas que vous arriviez en retard à la réunion demain matin… »  
  
« Mais comment savez-vous qu'il y a une réunion, demain matin ?? »  
  
« Ah ça, c'est mon petit secret… », répondit la jeune femme avec un petit clin d'œil.  
  
« Oh…Et je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ? »  
  
Technique des grands yeux innocents et tout mignons version Lexeï…  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! Sinon, cela ne serait plus un secret, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Ah zut, ça n'a pas marché… »  
  
Léona eut un sourire amusé puis se rappelant que Lexeï avait une réunion demain et qu'elle avait encore du travail pour ce soir, elle le convainquit d'aller dormir le plus vite possible.  
  
« Bonne nuit Léona ! »  
  
« Bonne nuit Lexeï, faites de beaux rêves. »  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« LEX !!! OU BIEN TU OUVRES CETTE PORTE, OU BIEN JE LA DEFONCE A L'ARME !!!!!! »  
  
Lexeï se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait cru entendre la voix de sa sœur ? Oh, sûrement un rêve.  
  
« LEEEEEEEEXX !!!!!! JE COMPTE JUSQU'A TROIS !!!! UN !!! DEUX !!!!….. »  
  
« J'arrive !! », cria le pauvre garçon, complètement paniqué par la violence de sa sœur. « Nanami ? pourquoi est-ce que tu… »  
  
« Pourquoi ?? Tu me demande POURQUOI ??? »  
  
« Euh…oui ? »  
  
« Eh, bien parce que MONSIEUR m'a demandé de lui faire un rapport sur les deux Highlanders ! Et MONSIEUR s'en va se coucher sans la moindre pensée pour SA PAUVRE SŒUR QU'IL ADORE qui frappe à sa porte depuis AU MOINS VINGT MINUTES ! Est-ce que MONSIEUR est SATISFAIT de l'explication ? ou bien faut- il que je reprenne ? »  
  
« Euh…Merci Nanami…je… »  
  
« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ????? »  
  
« Non, mais…Enfin bon…Comment vont-ils alors ? »  
  
Nanami émit un soupir exaspéré, avant de répondre à son « inconscient de frère ».  
  
« Pour l'instant ils dorment, mais Huan a du leur donner des calmants…Kiba était en pleine crise de furie, il voulait étriper les dégénérés que tu as mis au cachot. Quant à Klaus…il était plutôt calme mais… »  
  
« Mais ? »  
  
« Il refuse de parler à qui que cela soit. Il s'est enfermé dans son silence et rien ni personne n'a réussi à lui faire dire un mot. Huan pense qu'il est en état de choc, je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça avait l'air assez grave, vu le ton inquiet de sa voix… »  
  
« … »  
  
« Lex, dis-moi…qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'eux ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas encore ; à la réunion de demain nous en discuteront justement. Ce n'est pas une décision que je peux prendre tout seul, car tout le monde est concerné. J'ai besoin d'entendre l'avis de tous… »  
  
« Lex… »  
  
« Merci beaucoup Nanami…On ferait bien d'aller se coucher maintenant, sinon je sens qu'on va encore être les derniers à arriver en salle de réunion ! »  
  
« C'est TOI qui est toujours le dernier ! », rétorqua sa sœur en riant. « Allez, bonne nuit, petit frère ! »  
  
« Bonne nuit Nanami. »  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Ouf… Ca commence à devenir long !! Combien de temps et de chapitre vais-je tenir ? Et bien vous le saurez… sûrement un jour ! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Entre Deux Feux.  
  
Chapitre5   
  
DISCLAIMERS :Tous les personnages présents dans cette histoires ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est la vie, que voulez-vous…). Ils sont la propriété de Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo, alors ne venez pas m'embêter, de toute façon je suis fauché. Cependant cette histoire est mienne, puisque c'est moi (oui, oui en personne) qui l'ai écrite. Alors ne me la piquez pas siouplaît ^^ ;;; ou bien demandez-moi au moins (la politesse, mes amis).  
  
AVERTISSEMENTS : Cette histoire des allusions à des relations amoureuses entre deux hommes (cependant rien de graphique, que du sentiment), c'est ce qu'on appelle du SHÔNEN AI. Si cela vous dérange ne lisez surtout pas (vous n'aurez rien loupé) !!!  
  
Ah, oui, sinon…Cette histoire est nulle (bah si c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur, faut pas s'attendre à un chef-d'œuvre, c'est sûr…)  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Vous avez bien lu les avertissements n'est ce pas ?  
  
Le nom du Héros est Lexeï (non, il n'y a aucun lien de parenté entre lui et moi).  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Bonjour bonjour tout le monde!!! », retentit la vois de Nanami.  
  
Apple était en grande discution avec Shu, Luc regardait par la fenêtre, Léona lui fit un signe de la tête, Kinnison lui sourit et continua à discuter avec les autres. Mouais, pas très enthousiastes les étoiles ce matin.  
  
« Où est donc mon frère ? », demanda-t-elle subitement.  
  
« J'arrive… »  
  
Le garçon en question fit son apparition et salua ses compagnons.  
  
« Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venus. Pouvons-nous commencer maître Shu ? »  
  
Le stratégiste acquiesca. Tous se réunirent alors autour de la grande table.  
  
« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni pour discuter du sort des deux prisonniers highlandeurs. Il est évident que leur nous serait précieuse et que leur ralliement augmenterait nos chances de victoire. Cependant l'incident d'hier soulève un problème auquel nous n'avions pas pensé… »  
  
« Vous parlez de l'aggression ? », interrompit Luc.  
  
Shu acquiesca gravement.  
  
« Je suppose que vous en avez tous eu vent. »  
  
« Nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails mais si vous nous avez réunis pour en parler, je suppose que c'est plutôt sérieux. », intervint Kinnison.  
  
Cette fois, Lexeï prit la parole.  
  
« En effet. Notre principal problème c'est que les gens…semblent éprouver du ressentiment envers eux…et nous ne savons pas trop comment gérer cela…En bref, les faire intégrer dans notre armée, si encore ils acceptent après un tel incident, risquent d'attiser la rage du peuple et nous pouvons à tout instant perdre tout support et toute confiance de la part de la population… »  
  
« C'est assez délicat en effet… », conclut Léona, pensivement. « Comment arrivera-t-on à faire changer l'opinion des gens ? »  
  
« Les garder et les engager est trop dangereux… », fit Apple.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec elle », appuya Luc. « On ne peut risquer de perdre toute une guerre juste pour eux. »  
  
« Moi, je prendrais le risque. », dit calmement Lexeï.  
  
« Mais c'est de la folie !! », s'écria Apple. « Vous courrez droit au désastre ! »  
  
« Mais nous ne pouvons quand même pas les tuer ! il faut au moins leur donner une chance ! », s'écria Lexeï. « Je suis sûr qu'ils arriveraient à gagner la confiance de la population ; il faut simplement qu'ils prouvent leur valeur…Si les gens voient qu'ils sont sincères, alors ils les accepteront. »  
  
« Le jeune Lord a raison. Il faut donner une chance au général et à son fils. Il serait injuste de leur refuser au moins cela. », ajouta Kinnison.  
  
« Le problème est de maintenant savoir si le général Kiba et son fils peuvent 'nous' faire confiance. J'ai bien peur qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, ils ne nous considèrent encore plus comme des bandits et autres hors- la-loi… », soupira Léona.  
  
Décidément les choses étaient bien compliquées.  
  
« Shu et moi essaierons de les convaincre », reprit Lexeï. «  Si seulement nous pouvions leur faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas leur véritable ennemi et que c'est le Prince Luka qui est la cause de tous les maux…Maudit soit il… »  
  
« Petit frère… »  
  
« Je sais, je sais Nanami… », s'excusa l'adolescent.  
  
« Bien, je suppose que maintenant il va falloir essayer d'aller convaincre nos deux prisonniers que nous nous battons pour une juste cause ? »  
  
Les autres étoiles étaient un peu rétissentes à admettre que leur chef avait sûrement raison. Jusque là, le jeune garçon avait toujours pris les bonnes décisions ; c'est pourquoi ses étoiles lui apporteraient tout le soutient dont il avait besoin, quitte à faire quelques efforts et quelques concessions. Si Lexeï était si sûr que les deux Highlandeurs étaient une bénédiction, alors elles le croiraient.  
  
« Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, je déclare la réunion terminée. », déclara Shu de son ton neutre.  
  
Lentement toutes les étoiles retournèrent à leurs occupations coutumières en espérant que tout irait pour le mieux pour leur jeune leader.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Pendant ce temps, le général Kiba revenait enfin à lui. Le docteur Huan se précipita immédiatement à son chevet.  
  
« Ne bougez pas ! », ordonna le docteur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
  
« Je veux voir mon fils ! Laissez moi le voir ! »  
  
« Votre fils va très bien. Il dort dans la pièce voisine. »  
  
« Comment ???! Et s'il se fait attaquer ?! Laissez moi y aller !!! », tempêta le général.  
  
Huan soupira. Les soldats pouvaient être tellement têtus !  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre fils. Il ne risque absolument rien. Les hommes qui vous ont aggressé sont au cachot, et il est actuellement gardé par des compagnions d'armes du jeune seigneur. »  
  
« Est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Et si jamais… », insista Kiba, avant que le docteur ne lui coupât la parole.  
  
« Ce sont de fidèles compagnions d'armes et non pas de quelconques gardes qui surveillent votre fils. Ils ne feront rien qui aillent à l'encontre des ordres du jeunes seigneur, car ils lui sont totalement dévoués. »  
  
Kiba parut encore incertain.  
  
« Mais… »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tiennent. Rallongez vous et reposez vous. »  
  
Avec un soupir résigné le général obéit aux ordres que le médecin lui donnait. Mais ce fut avec une pensée inquiète qu'il laissa le sommeil l'envahir.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Alors Shu ? Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? », demanda l'adolescent à son stratégiste une fois qu'ils furent seuls.  
  
Celui-ci soupira.  
  
« je ne sais pas du tout jeune Lord…je ne peux que prier pour que tout aille bien. J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas facile. Le général Kiba est quelqu'un de très rancunier et qui aime son fils par dessus tout… »  
  
« Quant à Klaus, c'est quelqu'un de doux et de sensible… »  
  
Shu aquiesca en soupirant.  
  
Son jeune seigneur prenait cette affaire tellement à cœur… il n'avait pas du tout envie de le voir triste et démoralisé, si les deux Highlanders ne se joignaient pas à eux ; c'est pourquoi il devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les convaincre, quitte à utiliser les moyens les plus déloyaux.  
  
La voix du jeune garçon le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
« Nous y voilà. », dit il.  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Klaus tenta avec difficulté d'ouvrir les yeux, mais le soudain flot de lumière l'aveugla et il les referma rapidement avec un soupir.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien, on se réveille enfin ! », fit une voix à côté de lui.  
  
Une peur panique le saisit pendant un moment, un bref souvenir de l'incident lui revenant à l'esprit. Puis se rappelant que les hommes qui l'avaient agressé étaient au cachot, il se détendit, rassuré.  
  
« Alors ? Comment ça va ? », continua la voix.  
  
Klaus ne répondit pas, n'en n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie.  
  
« Laisse-le tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il est fatigué… », fit une autre voix.  
  
« Oh ça va, hein. J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter, non ? »  
  
« Idiot. »  
  
« Tssk… »  
  
« Où suis-je ? »  
  
« A l'infirmerie du château. », répondit Huan qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Comment vous sentez-vous? »  
  
« …. »  
  
Huan soupira. Voilà un patient bien difficile…  
  
« Enfin, je voulais simplement vous dire que le jeune seigneur venait vous rendre visite d'un moment à l'autre… »  
  
« Le lord Lexeï ? », demanda subitement Klaus, avec intérêt.  
  
« Lui-même… »  
  
Klaus à nouveau ne répondit rien mais un minuscule sourire ornait ses lèvres.  
  
De son côté, Huan était déjà plus rassuré de voir qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui arrivait à éveiller l'intérêt du jeune Highlandeur. Peut-être qu'après tout son jeune seigneur arriverait à sortir Klaus du silence dans lequel il s'obstinait à rester enfermé.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Au moment d'entrer Lexeï hésita.  
  
« Jeune seigneur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? », demanda Shu, inquiet.  
  
« …Et s'ils ne veulent pas me voir ? C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé…J'aurais du être plus clairvoyant… »  
  
« Rien n'est de votre faute, jeune lord. Personne ne se doutait de cela. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, les seuls coupables sont ces sodats.»  
  
Lexeï offrit alors à son stratégiste un doux sourire, plein de chaleur et de gratitude.  
  
« Merci Shu. »  
  
« C'est naturel, jeune seigneur… », répondit Shu en baissant les yeux.  
  
Il se sentait rougir et cela l'énervait. De plus, il n'avait surtout pas envie que le jeune garçon le vit comme cela ! ressaisi-toi Shu !  
  
La voix de Lexeï le sortit de ses pensées.  
  
« Bon entrons alors. »  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Huan entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il seleva pour ouvrir, il ne fut pas supris de voir son jeuen lord accompagné de son fidèle stratégiste.  
  
« Bonsoir mon jeune seigneur. Je suppose que vous êtes venus pour voir sir Klaus et le général Kiba ? »  
  
Le jeune garçon aqcuiesca doucement, la culpabilité se lisant sur ses traits. Huan sourit chaleureusement. Son jeune seigneur était décidément trop gentil et s'inquiétait trop…  
  
« Venez. Attention à ne pas les surmener, la journée a été mouvementée pour eux. »  
  
En réalité, cet avertissement était surtout destiné à Shu. Il savait que le stratégiste n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement attentionné, surtout envers des prisonniers de guerre. Il se sentait soulagé que le jeune Lexeï se trouvât avec lui, en fait…  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
« Sir Klaus ? Êtes-vous réveillé ? », demanda Huan en toquant doucement à la porte.  
  
Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Ses deux 'gardiens' durent donc répondre au médecin, sans quoi le pauvre allait s'inquiéter pour rien.  
  
« Oui, docteur Huan, votre patient est parfaitement réveillé ! Il est seulement en train de bouder… », fit l'un d'eux.  
  
« Viktor ! », réprimanda Flik.  
  
« Oh, ça va ! J'ai bien le droit de faire un peu d'humour… »  
  
« Mph ! »  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Lexeï ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux- là s'entendaient si bien ! Huan se retourna et lui fit signe d'entrer.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Encore quelques chapitres et le tout sera fini !!!!  
  
Non, en fait je n'ai rien prévu du tout. Je n'ai aucun plan, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, je ne sais même pas comment ça va se finir ? Qui va mourir ? Qui va être heureux ? Qui va avoir le cœur brisé ?  
  
Vous le saurez en lisant les futurs chapitres… qui ne sont pas encore prêts !! 


End file.
